Unexpected
by blindbandit
Summary: Aang and Toph have been fighting a lot lately and Sokka and Katara are getting sick of it! They decide to go see their dad, leaving Toph and Aang alone together. What will happen? Taang with a teeny bit of Zutara.
1. Lessons

**Alright, this is my first fanfic on this site but not my first fanfic. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Why does everybody do this? We all know that I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters. Although I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**It was pretty much a typical day for the gang. Although they had just escaped Ba Sing Se two weeks ago when it was taken over by the fire nation princess, Azula, and her allies, Mai and Ty Lee. Azula had almost killed Aang, but luckily Katara healed his devastating wounds. He still needed to recover though, since he was still a little weak. Zuko however, had taken his sister's side and helped her. Now he's not sure what to do. Keep relying on Azula, or go back and help his uncle, Iroh who's been loyal to him since Zuko was a small child. 

Even though Aang was still recovering, he had to master all the elements. He already mastered air and by the help of Katara he mastered water, but he needed more training for earth, and they were still looking for a willing firebender to teach him. For now, all Aang could do was practice earthbending with his teacher, and friend, Toph Beifong, who happened to be the greatest earthbender in the world. She's blind, but she can "see" with earthbending by sensing vibrations in the ground. Toph recently realized that she could bend metal, which is something no other earthbender could do.

"Alright Twinkletoes, you've gotten pretty good with earthbending so far, but now I'm gonna teach you how to start sensing vibrations." Toph reached for her headband and took it off. She walked over to Aang and tied it around his eyes.

"I've already gotten far without sensing vibrations and now you're going to change my entire way earthbending?" Aang asked, slightly confused.

"Yup. You need more discipline and more discipline means more practice. Plus, once you learn to fight this way, it'll make you much better at it. So deal with it. Now, I'm not gonna go to hard on you since you're still recovering from what happened in Ba Sing Se." She said and muttered "Worst city ever." to herself.

"Wait a minute. . . You're gonna fight me? But, I'm still recovering! I won't be able to do my best! And if you fight me. . . Well you're gonna kill me!"

"I know you're still recovering! That's why I said that I will go easy on you! Man, you're such an airhead!"

"No, no ,no. I'm not gonna fight you. Plus, I need to rest. With all this earthbending practice, I get really tired." Aang took Toph's headband off and handed it to her.

"So when you're fighting the Fire Lord and you get tired, you just go sit under a tree and rest while he kills all of us, huh? Oh, how heroic." The blind earthbender said sarcastically.

"Toph it's not the same thing!" Aang was getting annoyed by her. He started walking back to their campsite but Toph grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"You're not leaving until I say you leave! I'm you're teacher, remember? Oh wait, I forgot you're an airhead! You can't remember anything!"

"You know what Toph? You're so annoying!" With that, Toph dropped to the ground and closed her eyes, pretending to be dead. "Great job Twinkletoes, you killed me with your horrible words!" She was being sarcastic again, but Aang couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes at the sight of Toph pretending to be dead.

"Alright Toph, you can get up now." He said but Toph didn't move a muscle. "Toph?" She still didn't move. Aang sighed and started heading back to the campsite again, leaving the motionless blind girl behind. While he was walking back, he heard something in the bushes. "Who's there?" he called. No answer. _It's probably just the wind or something._ He kept walking. There was another sound from the bushes.

"Ok, who's there?" Aang once again, got no answer. _Maybe I'm just getting paranoid._ He turned around and started walking back again. As he was walking, he felt something pounce on him and pin him to the ground. He tried to get up but, but he struggled. Whatever jumped on him had a tight grasp on his wrists.

"Get off of me!" he yelled.

"Relax Twinkletoes, it's just me. And I'm not gonna get off of you. I'm trying to teach you to get strong enough to get out of someone's grasp."

"Of all the times, you pick _now_ to do that?"

"This kind of stuff will happen to you when you least expect it. Now come on! You're not gonna get me off of you by just laying there!"

Aang tried getting her off but she was too strong.

"Dang, who knew you were so weak?" Toph told Aang.

"Thanks. That makes me feel so great!" Aang said sarcastically.

He continued struggling to get Toph off of him. It was too hard. She was too strong! But Aang got an idea. He was about to put his idea into action when Toph interrupted him.

"No airbending!" She said and Aang sighed.

"Then how will I get away from you?"

"Don't ask me. Figure it out yourself."

What the two benders didn't know was that two siblings, hidden in the trees, were spying on them.

"Sokka, why did you drag me along with you?" said the beautiful, blue eyed, waterbending master, Katara.

"I don't know. I guess it's cause if I get caught then I'll just say that you forced me to come with you and spy on Toph and Aang." The water tribe warrior said.

"What!? Wait a minute. . . Why are we spying on them anyway?"

"Once again, I don't know. There's nothing else to do, I guess."

They watched Toph and Aang argue with each other while Toph still had Aang on the ground.

"They sure argue a lot." Katara told Sokka.

"That's their way to hide the fact that they like each other."

"Really? You think?"

"Well Toph might like Aang, but I think Aang still likes yo-. . . I'm hungry! Let's have some pie!"

Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. "Sokka, I already know how Aang feels about me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him that I don't feel the same way. In fact, I like someone else. But, I'm not happy with the choice he made. If only I can help him change his mind." Katara started to stare dreamily into space. Sokka noticed this and waved his hand in front of her face. "Katara? Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Oh Zuk-. . .huh? Oh sorry about that. Anyways, we need to find a way for Aang to stop liking me and start liking Toph. That way, Aang will have Toph, you will have Suki, and I will have Zuk-. . .I'm hungry too! Let's go get some pie!"

"You will have who?"

"No one! I'll have no one. I'll be the only person that's lonely with nobody in her life."

"And that's how I want it to be for a long time, sis." After that, the to water tribe siblings got up and started walking back to the campsite to make some pie.

* * *

**Ok that's the first chapter! Now all I have to do is think of the second chapter. It might take awhile. Maybe it'll be up next week or around then. Anyways, no flamers please but I will take any advice or ideas!**


	2. The Plan

**Ok here is chapter 2! Told ya that I would get it up by this week! Please read and review!**

* * *

It was later that day and the sun was slowly setting on the west side of the world. Aang finally got out of Toph's grasp when Katara called for them to eat. Apparently, Aang was so hungry that he got all of his strength to get away from Toph and run for his food. Toph followed after him. When they both got to the campsite they sat by the fire with Momo in between them.

"Here's your dinner." Katara told them and handed them their food which happened to be pie.

"Pie?" Aang began. "Where did you get all the ingredients for pie? And how did you make it?"

"Oh, I didn't make it; I bought it at a nearby town."

"What!? There was a town near us and we had to stay here!?"

"Well it was Toph's idea to stay here." Katara said. Aang turned to Toph. "So it was your fault!"

"Whoa, calm down Twinkletoes. I thought it would be better if we stay here so we could practice your earthbending. Plus, I'd rather sleep on the earth than sleep in an inn." Toph exclaimed.

"So, it's all about you, huh?"

"What!? You've got it all wrong! It's been all about _you_ these days! Just because you're still recovering doesn't mean we always have to put pity on you!" The two benders continued arguing, yet again.

"Oh no." Sokka muttered to Katara. "They're at it again. Excuse me while I go bang my head against a tree, over and over and over." Sokka stood up and headed toward the nearest tree.

"I'll go with you!" Katara called to him. She set her food down and followed her brother to the tree he went to. "Ok Sokka," She said as he started banging his head. "This is going to be harder than I thought. They argue too much! We need to think of a really good plan."

"I'll do, ow, anything, ow, to get them, ow, to stop, ow!" he said while still hitting his head hard on the tree. A dent was forming on the tree where he was hitting it. After a good minute of pain, he stopped and yelled, "Anything to get this madness to end!" Sokka turned around to Aang and Toph who were still screaming their heads off. "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP!?!?" he screamed loud enough for them both to hear. They got startled enough by the screaming water tribe warrior to stop yelling. "Now, I want you guys to apologize to each other."

"Sorry." Aang muttered, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry." Toph said then added, "Sorry that you're so empty headed!"

"You really can't apologize can you?"

"It's not that I can't, it's that I don't want to. Especially to you." She said and gave him an intimidating glare.

"Ok!" Sokka started. "That's it! Toph you go to the west side of the camp, Aang, you go to the east side! And don't talk!!"

Aang got up and walked over to the east side but Toph didn't move. "You can't tell what t-"

"JUST GO!!!!" Sokka screamed so loud that everyone had to cover their ears to drown out the sound.

"Alright! Jeez!" Toph said and got up and started walking to the west side of them campsite. As she walked, she muttered, "First I'm blind and now he tries to make me deaf." to herself.

"Man, I need to rest." Sokka sighed and rubbed his forehead. He walked over to Appa and laid down on the soft fur from the bison's leg. "Goodnight everyone." He said and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. By that time, the sun was down and the sky was dark.

"Well, I think it's time we all get to sleep." Katara said, referring to Aang and Toph.

"Ok." Aang answered. He walked over to a tree and sat under it. "Night Katara! Toph."

"Twinkletoes. See ya in the morning Sugarqueen!" Toph stayed in her spot but stomped her foot on the ground and waved her arms in the air, forming a rock tent over her.

Katara walked over to her sleeping bag and crawled in to it. "Goodnight." She said and closed her eyes.

_The Next Morning_

"Sokka! Sokka, wake up!" yelled a voice in Sokka's ear. He rolled over in his sleep. "No dad, I wanna defeat the evil munchkins!" he yelled, waving his arms in the air, pretending to fight.

"Sokka, I'm serious. This is important. We got a letter from dad!" Katara told him. He heard her and in a second he sat up quickly. "From dad? Where is it?"

"Right here." Katara handed a small parchment of paper with writing on it to her brother. He unfolded it and started to read it. After a minute of reading, he looked up at Katara. "He wants us to visit him. It says that that he wants to know what's been going on lately and he needs our help in the North Pole."

"Yeah, it'll be so great to see him! But, this will also help with our plans for Aang and Toph."

"How will it help with them?"

"Well, if we go visit dad, then we'll be leaving them two alone."

"What? I don't think that'll help. In fact, it might just make things a lot worse. They'll argue even more!"

"But, don't you think that they'll get tired of yelling at each other? We'll be gone for at least two weeks and they're not gonna argue the whole time. In fact, they might get to know each other a little better."

"Good point. This is going to be great! We're gonna visit dad _and _Aang and Toph won't hate each other anymore!"

"Well, they don't hate each other, they're just natural opposites. You know, air, earth. Toph's stubborn and Aang's a pushover."

"Right, so the plan is, we go see dad, leaving Toph and Aang at the campsite. But, I was thinking, since _they're_ not going anywhere, we'll take Appa. I'm sure Aang won't mind. So, have you told them yet?"

"No, they're still sleeping. And I'm kinda afraid to tell them because. . .well. . .you know. So maybe you could tell them?"

"No way! I'm not telling them! Not gonna happen!"

"Please? You handled everything great yesterday! You even scared Toph!"

"I did? Wow. . ."

"So could you?" Katara gave Sokka a look that no one could resist.

"I'm not falling for that. No way am I gonna fall for a really cute face like that. Nope. It's not working. You can just stop now cause it's not working. It'll never work on me. Ok fine! I'll tell them! Just stop it with that face!" Sokka turned and walked away.

"Heheh. . .works every time." She muttered to herself with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"What!? You're leaving me and Twinkletoes alone!? You're just trying to torture me aren't you!?"

"How can you do that!? I don't want to stay here with _her_! Come on Sokka, don't do this to me!"

"Just calm down! Our dad needs our help right now, so we have to go. You guys are just gonna have to get over your differences and work together." Sokka advised to Toph and Aang. "Now Katara and I are gonna start packing." Sokka walked away.

"Thanks a lot Twinkletoes!" Toph got up and started walking away with her arms crossed.

"How is this my fault!?" Aang called to her.

"You were born!" She called back while walking. "That's how it's your fault!"

"Whatever." Aang muttered.

* * *

It was the day that Sokka and Katara were going to depart to the North Pole. They were putting all their things on Appa's saddle. 

"Need any help Katara?" Aang asked the beautiful waterbender.

"Sure, thanks." She replied and handed him some things to carry.

"Listen Katara," Aang started to say as he was walking with her. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't tell her how he felt about her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I. . .well I. . .I lo-"

"Katara, hurry up! We need to go!" A voice called. It was Sokka. He was already on Appa. "Come on! Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm coming! Just be patient!" They got to Appa and Aang airbended up to his bison's saddle and put the things Katara gave him there. He airbended back down to her to finish what he was going to say but was interrupted by a hug from Katara. "Good bye Aang, see you in two weeks." She let go of him and walked over to Toph. "Good bye Toph." She said giving her a hug too.

"Bye Sugarqueen." Toph replied. Katara rolled her eyes and got up on Appa. "See ya, Snoozles!" Toph called to Sokka.

"Bye Katara! Bye Sokka!" Aang called.

"Bye guys! Try not to rip each others heads off!" Sokka called. "Appa, yip yip!" The bison lifted up into the air and started flying away.

"Great, now I'm stuck with Mr. Airhead!" Toph said.

"Great, now I have _two_ nicknames." Aang added. They both glared at each other and walked to each side of the campsite so the can be as far way from each other a possible.

* * *

**Alright, that was Chapter 2 and sorry that there's no Taang but there will be soon! I'll try and get Chapter 3 up soon too! Please read and review cause I got like 120 hits and only 3 reviews! Come on people review! Reviews make me happy and you won't want to see me mad!**


	3. Day 1 of Complete Torture

**Ok, I'm really sorry for not continuing in awhile. At first I got a writers block and after that I just got lazy. And trust me, I felt really guilty for it. I'll try not to do that anymore. I actually finished Thursday night but I didn't have much time to type it all. So, once again, I am very sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Avatar, cause if I did, there would be a whole bunch of Taang and Zutara. **

* * *

Throughout the day all Aang and Toph wanted to do was avoid each other. Lately, they haven't gotten along well and every conversation they had usually ended up in an argument. It had been like that for a while. Either they wouldn't talk at all or they'd be screaming their heads off. 

Toph was out training in a rocky area near their campsite while Aang was out by a river practicing his waterbending.

"Boy, does it feel great to be away from Twinkletoes." Toph said to herself. She was always content when she was training. For one thing, she could be by herself for awhile _and_ it always relieves her stresses. And her stresses right now happened to be a certain airbender whom everybody seems to call, Aang. Except for the people who don't really know him. They just call him "Avatar". Toph was always irritated with him lately. She didn't know why though. Maybe it was because they were complete opposites. Although sometimes he was fun to be around, but that was only occasionally. In fact, most of the time he was fun to be around. Why was she so mad at him in the first place? He never really did anything wrong.

"I _was _being kinda harsh towards him lately." She said. "Maybe I should just apologize. That way we won't always be at each others throats anymore." Toph stopped training and started heading back to the campsite to find Aang.

* * *

"Finally! I don't have to deal with Toph anymore!" Aang said. Even though he had already mastered waterbending, Katara wanted him to keep training, just incase. Plus, waterbending was always relaxing. Whenever he was practicing with earthbending with Toph, it always tired him out, but when he practiced his earthbending with Katara, he could just relax and just have fun. Although sometimes Toph was fun to be around. She _is _pretty fun. Especially when she teases Sokka. Aang always got a laugh out of that. But, lately, for some strange reason, they were always arguing and he couldn't seem to figure out why. Any conversation between them always ended up in a fight.

"Maybe it's my fault." he said to himself. "I _have_ been starting it sometimes. I should go apologize to her. Then we could actually start acting like friends again." With that, Aang walked out of the three feet deep pond he was practicing in and put his shirt back on. After that, he set off to apologize to his fellow blind friend.

When he got to the campsite, his eyes widened in shock. Everything was practically turned upside down. All their stuff was everywhere. He saw Momo flying around, looking at everything every thing in shock too. And there, in the middle of it all, stood the greatest earthbender herself, Toph Beifong.

"Toph! What did you do!?" Aang yelled.

"Why do you always blame me for everything!? I barely came here right now!"

"Oh and I suppose it magically got like this all by itself."

"How would I know!? Like I said, I barely got here right now! How come I'm always the first person you always have to blame anyway!?"

"I don't always blame you for everything! Name one time I blamed you for something that wasn't your fault!"

"Easily. Back in the desert. You blamed me for Appa being taken away. And you never even apologized for that!" she said, crossing her arms with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well you could have just saved him instead of just thinking about yourself!"

"I wanted to save Appa! I really did! And I even tried to but the library was sinking and if I had just forgot about it and saved Appa, you, Katara, and Sokka would have died in there! What would you rather have? Appa being taken away or your lives taken away where you could never even see Appa again!!" Toph looked raged and sad at the same time. Every word that she had kept inside of her finally came out. She had never wanted to say it, but that's what it cam to.

Aang just stood there, speechless. Toph had made a huge point and he felt very guilty. He was the one that had been thinking about himself.

"You know what!? I was going to apologize to you for arguing all the time but you don't even deserve it!" After that, Toph didn't say a word. She started picking up things around the campsite and put them back where they belonged. Neither of them still had any idea what happened but it didn't matter at that time. Everything around them was in complete silence. The only sound was the leaves from the tree's blowing in the wind around them.

Aang just stood there, staring at Toph. He had just made a _huge _mistake and hurt her. When he looked at her, he could see that she was on the verge of tears, but was trying to hold them back. He had never seen Toph like this. Aang felt so low that he felt as if he were sinking into the ground. _I am such an idiot!_ he thought. Why did he blame her for everything in the first place? He wanted to tell her how sorry he was but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It felt like someone had glued his mouth shut, which made everything worse because he knew Toph expected an apology.

After Toph did her part of cleaning, she turned towards Aang, "I'm going for a walk. Don't bother following me." She said with nerve in her voice.

"Wait a second!" Aang called but before he could continue, Toph spoke again.

"Just. . .don't talk to me. Whatever you have to say, just save it for someone who cares." Toph walked out of their campsite and into the nearby forest. Aang mentally slapped himself. Everything had been his fault and there was nothing that he could do to make it better. Aang sat down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Momo flew down and landed on his shoulder.

"Momo, I really messed up this time didn't I?" The airbender asked his lemur. Momo just stared at him with a blank look placed on his face. "I guess Toph is right, I am an airhead." Then the lemur started looking around everywhere as if he had heard something.

"What is it, Momo?" Aang asked. The lemur just continued looking around and jumped away and ducked like he felt that something was coming.

And something did come.

Three sharp daggers were coming straight towards Aang. But he was fast enough to realize it and dodged it. The daggers missed him and hit the tree behind. Then something jumped down from a nearby tree. And there was only one person that dressed in darkly designed fire nation clothing with deadly daggers in their hand. Mai.

* * *

Toph had been sitting by a river, her mind filled with her thoughts. _I can't believe it. Everything that I wanted to say to him for a long time just all came out and he still didn't apologize. How can he be such a jerk? He used to be nice. I guess people change. But. . .are we still friends? I still want to be. He was the first person who really understood me. _Toph buried her face in her hands. _I don't know what to do. He probably hates me anyway. I mean, what's there to like about me? I'm nothing special._

'_Oh, please! Weren't you the one who said you're the greatest earthbender in the world? For God's sake, you can bend metal! You're the only person in the world who can! And if that's not special then nothing is!'_ It was Toph's inner conscience. It had made a point. Toph was an amazing person and nothing could stop her from a challenge.

"Well, I guess I am a pretty unique person. I have my own way of seeing and I can kick fire nation butt anytime!"

'_Now that's the spirit!'_

"Thanks inner conscience." Toph said. She stood up. "I guess I better get back to camp." She started walking back but stopped when she felt vibrations behind her. They seemed familiar. It wasn't Aang. Then Toph realized who it was.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be off taking over the world with that psychopath you call a princess?" Toph called to her follower, Ty Lee.

Ignoring Toph's comment, Ty Lee spoke, "You're weird, talking to yourself like that." She ran towards Toph and tried to jab her to block her chi. Toph blocked her with a wave of her hand, forming a rock wall in front of her to shield herself.

"You know, you're never gonna get me, so you might as well stop trying." Toph told her. Ty Lee ignored her and continued sending jabs at her. Toph kept blocking her though. The same thing was going on for awhile and Ty Lee couldn't get to her. Toph was just getting very bored.

"Is this all you do? Try to block people's chi? What a great accomplishment in life!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Princess Azula sent us to capture the Avatar and his friends!"

"_Us?_ Oh, great there are more of you!" Suddenly, Toph felt more vibrations coming towards them. One of them felt light and airy and in an instant, Toph knew it was Aang. The other vibrations were coming towards Toph. Something sharp and thin was sent straight to her. Toph put up another rock wall behind her to block it. It had been Mai's daggers that were aimed at her. Now, Toph to fight two people. Someone in front of her and someone behind her.

"Well, at least now it's getting interesting." Toph told herself.

"Toph!" It was Aang. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Twinkletoes." Toph still didn't forget her anger towards him. Then she spoke to the two fire nation girls, "And why are you two fighting _me_!? I thought he was the one you guys wanted!"

"We're taking you down first." Mai said in her usual depressing voice. "That way we won't have to deal with you anymore."

"You actually think you can take _me_ down? Ok, that's funny. Apparently you haven't seen me fight before." Toph told them.

"Toph, you need help?" There goes Aang again.

"No! I can handle this myself!" With that, in an instant, Toph waved her hand up towards Ty Lee and sent rock spikes out of the ground, into the air, straight into her, sending her falling into the shallow river by them. Then, Toph turned to Mai who was behind her. Mai threw daggers at her which missed her by around three feet.

"What kind of aim is that?" Toph was surprised that someone like Mai, who has probably doing that for years, missed by that far. But, Toph heard something coming from behind.

"They're coming back!" Aang called to Toph. She put up another rock wall in the back of her to shield herself. Then Toph turned back to Mai and stomped her foot and shot her arms up, making the earth under Mai's feet shoot up, sending her flying to a nearby tree.

"Wow! Who knew a goth girl could fly?" Toph yelled to Mai.

"Toph, we need to get away from here!" Aang said.

"I'm not running away! Plus, if we did, they'd just catch up to us!"

"Which is why we're going to fly!" Aang held up his staff and airbended it to his glider.

"Ok, you've got to be kidding me! There is no way that I'm flying!"

"Just trust me! I won't let anything happen to you. I'm master airbender, remember? I know what I'm doing!"

Toph hesitated. She really wasn't happy with the fact of flying. Aang held out his hand.

"C'mon! Hurry, before they try to get us again!"

Toph slowly walked over to Aang. She almost took his hand but pulled it back. "I can't." She said softly.

"Just. . .trust me." Aang said in a comforting voice. Toph hesitated again but slowly took his hand. They climbed on with Toph on top, her arms wrapped around his neck and took off flying away.

* * *

**Well that was a long one for me. I listened to the All American Rejects album like six times while I was typing this. Thanks for reading! XD Please review** **because it'll make me very happy! Please Please Please review! I like reviews! I like em' a lot!**


	4. Confessions

**Sorry that took awhile, I had testing all last week and I couldn't type this up until this week. I actually finished it the week before last week but yeah I didn't have time to type it. **

**Ok, Taang Lover, thanks for the reviews and the suggestions but I already had finished chapter 4 after you gave the suggestions. And I am gonna have Katara and Sokka still in the story but just every once in a while. But thanks anyway!**

**Alright, heres chapter 4! Enjoy! **

* * *

Aang and Toph were on Aang's glider, flying away from the two fire nation girls who were trying to capture them. Those girls happened to be Mai and Ty Lee.

Toph was screaming the whole time they were in the air. Her arms were around his neck and second by second, her grip was getting pretty tight, practically choking Aang.

"Hey Toph, can you please not crush my neck!?" Aang yelled to his companion.

"I can't help it! I can't feel anything around me anymore and I feel like I'm gonna fall any second! What's worse is that it feels like we're flying!"

"We _are _flying." The young Avatar rolled his eyes.

"Oh… right, heh… wait a minute! We forgot Momo! I can't believe you forgot your own pet! What kind of idiot are you, forgetting Momo, that's just not right, that's just cruel, how could yo-"

"Toph," Aang tried to keep calm, "Momo has been next to us the whole time. And could you do me a small favor?"

"What!?"

"Stop screaming!! If you get any louder, I'm probably gonna go deaf!"

"Why should I stop screaming when you keep screaming!?"

"Because you're getting me very irritated which will cause me to scream!"

"Well your screaming that was caused by me screaming caused me to scream!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly!" After Toph had said that, Aang saw something coming towards them. It looked like one of Mai's daggers. And indeed it was.

Luckily, Aang dodged it just in time. The only thing wrong was that Toph was panicking again.

"What was that!? Twinkletoes, what was that!? Oh my God, we're gonna die! I'm too young to die! I'm only twelve! And if I die, who's gonna teach you earthbending cause you still have a lot to learn! Come on, please don't make me die no-"

"Will you please stop!?" Aang felt as if his head was going to burst. "I know what I'm doing!" More daggers were coming at but Aang got away from them all. "Great, they found us."

"Who found us!? What's going on!?" Toph yelled.

"It's just Mai and Ty Lee. I can get way from them easily." Mai sent three more of her daggers to him. Once again, Aang got away from them. But, they were coming back towards him like a boomerang. Luckily, Aang noticed this and maneuvered himself away from them. But what he didn't notice was five more daggers were sent right where he had moved to get away from the other three. They didn't hit him or Toph, but they went straight through his glider, which made holes in it.

"Uh oh." Aang said under his breath. But, because of her enhanced senses, she heard what he said.

"What!? I don't like the sound of that! What's going on!?"

"Toph, please don't be mad! Please, please, please don't be mad! I'm really sorry!" They were both falling to the ground at a high speed. Aang lost his hold on his glider and it went flying off in a different direction. Toph was screaming so loud and was holding onto Aang for her life.

"If we don't die, I'm gonna kill you!" Toph screamed to Aang. They hit the ground but not too hard because Aang airbended them to slow down a little bit. They were rolling down a hill that they landed on and finally came to a stop at the bottom. Toph landed on top of Aang and kept on screaming while clutching her head. Once she realized that they were on the ground and alive, she stopped with her ear piercing screams. She also realized that she was on top of Aang and quickly got off of him, blushing lightly. Something was wrong. Aang hadn't said anything since they fell.

"Twinkletoes? Are you awake?" Toph crawled over to him and poked his shoulder. "Hello? Are you… dead? Twinkletoes? Can you hear me? Twinkletoes? Aang? Aang!? Please don't be dead! Please!" Toph started to panic. He still hadn't moved. "Aang! Wake up! Please don't die on me! Please!" Suddenly, she felt his vibrations move again. He opened his grey eyes to see Toph's face over him.

"Did you just call me… Aang?" Ignoring his comment, Toph threw her arms around the airbender who just sat there, dumbstruck.

"Aang! I was so scared! I thought you were dead!" Then Toph realized what she was doing and quickly backed let go of him and backed away, blushing a deep red.

"Still surprised that she called him by his name _and_ hugged him, Aang spoke again. "You called me Aang, not Twinkletoes. _And_ you hugged me. Who are you and what have you done with Toph!?"

"_I'm _Toph, you dunderhead. I just got… worried. That's all." She bit her lip. Why did she hug him? It was like some unknown force made her do that. _What's going on? I would never do that. That's not me. Maybe I should just keep my distance._ Toph stood up and backed away from Aang.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"How would I know?" She said bluntly, trying not to 'look' at him.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Well, do you have any idea where we are or where camp is? And wait a minute… where's Momo?"

"No, I don't know where we are, I don't know where camp is, and I can't feel Momo's vibrations anywhere nearby." She said.

"Well, I don't think Mai and Ty Lee are anywhere around here, so let's try to find Momo." Aang suggested.

"Fine." Toph said. After that, Aang grabbed her wrist and starting running, calling for his lemur. _So much for keeping my distance._ Toph thought.

"I don't think we're gonna find Momo anytime soon, Twinkletoes. It's getting late. Maybe we should just make camp here for the night and look for him tomorrow."

Aang sighed. "You're right. I'm just worried about him."

"You don't have to worry. I'm sure Momo's fine. He can take care of himself." Toph told her fellow friend. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Toph. Who knew that someone like you can give great advice!" Toph glared at him. "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever. Let's just make ca-" Toph stopped talking. She looked up. Small drops of water landed on her face. She held out her hand and felt more drops of water land on her palm.

"Great, it's raining." She said. Aang looked up. He just noticed dark grey clouds floating in the air above them.

"Maybe we should look for some shelter. It looks like it's gonna get pretty bad." Aang exclaimed. Toph crouched down and placed her hand on the ground. The she pointed to the north.

"There's a cave about a mile from her. But it's at the top of a cliff."

"Then we could just use my glid-" Aang stopped in mid-sentence. He barely remembered that he had lost his glider when they fell. "Well, we could climb up." He suggested.

"That'll take too long. Besides, I have a better idea…" Toph said. "Follow me." She grabbed his arm and they ran off.

* * *

Katara and Sokka were still flying on Appa to see their dad in the North Pole. Sokka was up in the front, holding Appa's reigns while Katara was sitting on his saddle, staring up into the starry sky.

"I wonder how Aang and Toph are doing." Katara said to her brother. "Hopefully they're not arguing."

"Oh no, they're not arguing, in fact, they're getting married!"

"Sokka, why are you always so sarcastic?" The waterbender said in an irritated tone.

"I thought you'd know by now, sis. That's just me. I'm Sokka, the meat lovin' sarcastic guy!" The water tribe warrior said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Wait a minute… what if they get into some kind of trouble!? I mean, Aang's still recovering! What if they're hurt! Azula could have come and kidnapped them! They could be in the fire nation _right now_! Sokka, we have to go ba-"

"KATARA! They're fine! Toph and Aang can handle themselves! Nothings gonna happen! Anyways, it's too late to go back!"

"No it's not! We have to go!"

"No Katara, really, it's too late. We just made it to the North Pole."

"We did? Hurry Sokka! I think I can see dad!" Sokka landed Appa in front of Hakoda. In an instant, Katara jumped down from the bison and ran into the arms of her father.

"Oh dad, I missed you so much." She said, tearing up.

"I've missed you too Katara. Let me have a look at you." Katara let go and stood in front of him.

"My, you have become such a beautiful young woman. You remind me so much of your mother." Katara smiled. Sokka came and joined the reunion. He gave Hakoda a hug.

"Hey, dad." He said.

"Hey, Sokka." Hakoda told his son. They let go and he started talking to them. "Alright, here's the plan. We need to gather up an army of waterbenders and warriors to help us with the fire nation. Katara, Master Pakku told me that you've become a waterbending master, so you and other masters are going to help train other waterbenders."

"Ok!" Katara smiled happily.

"Now, Sokka, I need you to help all the warriors to learn how to handle certain weapons since you've become very good at doing that."

"Great!" Sokka cheered.

"Alright, with your help, we'll be ready to take the fire nation down!"

"Yeah!" Both the siblings said at the same time.

* * *

By the time Toph and Aang got to the cliff, it was pouring rain. They even started to hear the loud banging of the thunder.

"Come on! Follow my lead and stay next to me!" Toph yelled through the rain thunder. She slammed her foot to the ground and lifted her arms up and down in the air. Aang followed what she was doing. A large chunk of earth under them lifted up against the cliff and started rising up.

"We're almost to the top! Keep doing this!" she yelled after a minute had passed. Once they reached the top, they quickly ran into the cave, away from the rain. They both tried squeezing the water out of their clothes but after failing to do so, Aang just waterbended it all out.

"It's pretty dark in here. I can barely see!" Aang said.

"I don't really care, since I can't see at all." Toph said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm gonna try and find some wood to make a fire."

"There's some wood over there." Aang could barely make out where Toph was pointing but still had an idea where it was. He picked the wood up and walked over to Toph and set it down next to her. He sat down and waved his hand and a little fire came out of it. Aang brought the fire next to the wood and it spread all over it. Everything started to get brighter. Finally, Aang could see Toph who sat down next to him.

"Hey, why does it feel warmer? Hold on… did you just firebend!? Since when could you firebend?"

"Well I've been teaching myself a little bit, but not in front of anybody."

"Why? What's so wrong about firebending in front of someone?"

"Well one day, Jeong Jeong, who was against the fire nation, started teaching me how to firebend. But, all he taught me was breathing exercises and I started to get impatient with the fact that that he didn't really teach me how to make fire come out of my hands. So, I kept asking him. Eventually he taught me a little bit. But, I got out of control with it and I burnt Katara. So, I don't want anything like that to happen again until I get in control of it."

"Oh." Toph was just 'staring' at the cave wall in front of her. It looked like she was deep in thought.

"Listen Toph, I'm sorry."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"It's just that, I shouldn't have blamed you for Appa being taken away. I was just being really selfish. I'm really sorry."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks… Aang." Toph had been waiting for him to say that for a long time. She figured that it was time to tell him the truth. She had been thinking about this for a while and she couldn't keep it inside of her any longer.

"Um… there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I haven't been telling the truth. My dad never said I was free to travel the world. I ran away. I didn't want to be stuck in the prison any longer. So, I just took the chance of running away. I'm sorry. I always tell you to not run away yet that's what I did."

"Y-you ran away? You lied to us?"

"There's more. Now my parents think that you kidnapped me."

"I can't believe it. But, why? Why did you lie?"

"Because… well, like I said, I told you not to run away from your problems and face them head on. But, I ran away. And if I told you that, you'd probably think I'm weak. Plus, I was worried that if you knew, I wouldn't be able to travel with you guys."

Aang didn't know what to say to that. If she had told them, of course they would still want her to travel with them, but it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. Toph spoke again.

"I just didn't want to be stuck in that prison! Every day, I was always followed around by guards and I was help with pretty much anything and everything, even if I didn't need it. Aang, I hated it there. And my parents even said that I'd be getting even more "protection" right before they told you to leave. Remember when my dad said that? You were there. I couldn't live like that. I needed freedom! So, I snuck out."

Aang still kept silent. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to say that she did the right thing by leaving because he didn't know if it was the right thing. He didn't want to say that she made a huge mistake either.

"You're not mad, are you? Cause you haven't said a word."

"No, of course not." Aang took a deep breath. "I'm just not sure what to say. I don't know if you did the right thing or not."

"Oh." Toph really didn't expect Aang to say that. But what did she expect? That he would say that she made the perfect choice? "I can still stay with you guys, can't I?"

"Well, of course. But, al least do this. Write a letter to your parents and tell them what's been going on."

"I can't write. I'm blind, remember?"

"Then have someone else write it for you."

"Well, I guess I could do that."

After that, they were both silent. But it wasn't an awkward silence; it was just peaceful and quiet.

A few minutes later, Aang felt something heavy on is shoulder. He looked to see Toph's head resting there with her eyes closed. _She must have fallen asleep._ He thought. Suddenly, without noticing himself, Aang leaned his head on top of her head. Why did he do it? It was his instinct. And, it felt… nice. It wasn't until now that he realized how pretty Toph was. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Now, it was hard not to see it. Something inside of him made him think differently about her. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he would find out soon. Aang started to drift off to sleep, thinking about the blind earthbender sitting right next to him.

* * *

**Aww... I could just imagine that happening. Well anyways I'm a little stuck on chapter 5 but I think I can finish it soon enough! Please review! I'm serious, review. I don't have that many reviews and I would appreciate it if I got suggestions or advice or even a "that was great! update soon!" review. Just review! Please...**


	5. Author's Note

****

**Author's Note:**

**Grr, I know, I know. I've been procrastinating and I haven't been updating this story. I'm really sorry. This is so like me. And trust me, I hate that about myself. But, I promise you all, no matter how long it takes, I'm gonna finish this story!! Whoa… that just sounded like a movie… never mind! Just, go ahead and flame me all you want for not updating, because I know that I deserve it. I'm really sorry everyone. I'm going to try my best to get back into writing this story. I feel so bad for not doing so, but there is one good thing, my writing has gotten a lot better lately so this story may just get a lot more interesting. Oh and by the way, one of the reviewers pointed out that in this fanfic everyone should have been acting differently since it was set after Book 2's season finale. But, this is not my way of writing season three at all. It's kinda just a crack fic, if that's what you call it. It's never gonna happen and nothing like it is gonna happen so of course they would be a little OOC. Maybe, even after I finish this story I might rewrite it so it could be a lot better and even with the fact that it's kinda a crack fic, I'll still make them less OOC. Now that's not a promise, but I might look into it. Anyways, all in all, thank you for wasting your precious time reading this note.**


End file.
